La calidez de un mal sueño
by Shirusagi
Summary: Gumo a tenido constantes pesadillas por razones que aun son desconosidas. Cada noche se vuelven a repetir,por lo que un dia el miedo le puede y va al cuarto de Gakupo pidiendole que lo deje dormir con el.


-Gakupo…..estas despierto?

Decía el peli verde mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto

-Otra vez tus pesadillas?

-Si…..

Pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas

-Déjame quedarme a dormir contigo otra vez, por favor, te prometo que esta será la última vez

-Ya deja de llorar y ven a la cama

Decía gakupo mientras le abría un espacio a gumo en la cama

-Si¡ahora voy

Gumo fue corriendo a la cama, arropándose con las mismas sabanas que gakupo

-Tienes que entender que ya no eres un niño, tienes 16 años, debes de dejar de tener miedo a esas cosas como sueño, esos nunca son verdad…

-Pero…en verdad estaba muy asustado y todo estaba oscuro…..gakupo….podrías…

-Claro claro….

Gakupo abrazo a gumo por la espalda mientras olía su fragancia

-Así está bien?

-Sí, gracias¡

-Ya no hagas tanto ruido, despertarás a los demás, ja, enserio eres muy parecido a un niño pequeño, ya duerme de una vez

-Está bien…..

Su voz se fue perdiendo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban…..

''Desde que llego el, mi experiencia aquí ya no es igual, cada vez que necesito ayuda el me auxilia, y trata de hacerme reír cada vez que puede, y pensar que todo empezó solo por un mal sueño, el cual casi se repite toda las noches, enserio quiera que esto durara para siempre, que el siempre este entre mis brazos, oler para siempre su fragancia, que este lazo entre nosotros dos… ''

En la mañana , al despertar gakupo,vio que gumo aún seguía durmiendo ,tener la imagen de él durmiendo entre sus brazo con tranquilidad, era uno de los mejores buenos días para el

-Oye…ya despierta, ya es de día

-Ga-gakupo….

Gumo se estiro soltándose de los brazos de gakupo, mientras se frotaba los ojos y bostezaba

-Gakupo , buenos días…hum…hace algo de frio

-Que acaso no te has dado cuenta? Hoy es el primer día de la época de invierno, afuera está nevando

-Qué raro, anoche no me sentía frio….

Gakupo sonrojó un poco y se levantó de la cama

-Espera un momento ,buscare algo…..

Gakupo abrió unos cajones del velador, sacó uno de los que el usaba, y volvió a la cama con gumo

-Quizás esto te sirva un poco para el frio….

-A, gracias gakupo, me iré a cambiar a mi habitación, a ponerme ropa más abrigadora, nos vemos

Dijo alegremente mientras abría la puerta y se iba

"Es tan inocente…..me pregunto si yo…..no…como podría pensar en algo como eso….mejor tomare una ducha y voy a decirle que desayunemos juntos, sí¡ eso estará mejor-

Gakupo fue a tomar una ducha, aunque la temperatura del agua estaba caliente, no podía admitir que no sentía frio, cerró por unos segundos los ojos, y pensamientos raros empezaban a venir en su mente. Veía a gumo sonriendo y jugando con la nieve, ver como su blanca piel se mezclaba con la nieve….se veía tan adorable, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz

-Gaaaaakuuupooooo¡

Gakupo salió algo enfadado de la ducha, se puso una toalla, y salió a ver que era. Era gumo, parecía estar requisando todo el cuarto

-Y porque el desorden?

-No encuentro mis gafas, no sé muy bien en donde las deje

-Anoche viniste sin gafas

-Hmmm…a donde las abre dejado?

-Si las veo te diré, puede que, cuándo me termine de bañar te ayude a buscar

-Claro, mientras tanto seguiré buscándolos vemos

Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se iba

Gakupo ya en la ducha, se puso a pensaren eso

"Tal vez, tenga que devolvérselos…si…se veía algo preocupado. No debí haberle mentido diciéndole que anoche no vino con ellas.."

Gakupo salió de la ducha, y se le ocurrió ir al cuarto de gumo a buscar por si podía haberlas dejado ahí ,si, esa idea era perfecta, rápidamente e puso ropa abrigadora, cepillo su cabello y de paso se hiso una coleta, estaba algo emocionado, pero no sabría u reacción al darse cuenta que le había mentido.

Gakupo salió de su cuarto y fue al de gumo, ocultando sus gafa detrás de él, al abrir la puerta de su cuarto, pero antes de abrirla completamente vio que dentro de su cuarto estaba teto, colocando un foco a una lámpara que no había visto antes.

-Asi estará bien, no tendrás miedo durante la noche por tus pesadillas, yo ya ni la utilizaba, por eso te la doy

-Muchas gracias teto,de seguro con esta lámpara me sentiré más seguro

Gakupo, se sintió un poco triste escuchando esto, acaso gumo ya no quería estar más al lado suyo? O en realidad nunca sintió nada por él, sólo amistad, y solo eso…..

Gakupo entro al cuarto algo serio

-Teto,miku te andaba buscando, mencionó que era importante

-A,si es algo importante creo que debería apurarme hmm…entonces nos vemos, espero que no tengas miedo esta noche gumo

Dijo la pelirrosada mientras salía por aquella puerta, al mismo tiempo que salía gakupo cerró la puerta, sin mirar a gumo a la cara dijo

-Gumo,me siento mal por esto….siento haberte mentido y haberlo tomado sin tu permiso

-A,eso,no importa, gracias por devolvérmelas

Gumo fue hacia gakupo algo feliz por sus gafas,al acercarse a gakupo ,inesperadamente gakupo abrazo a gumo

-Gakupo….y esto porque?

Gakupo se acercó a su oído y le susurro

-No creas que te las daré así como así….quiero algo a cambio

Al final de la frase gakupo mordió oreja

-Q-que quieres?

Decia gumo mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos

-Pues….

"Que debería decir?¡no quiero decirle que siga viniendo a mi habitación, de seguro se sentirá presionado, tal vez deba actuar ya, ahora es mi oportunidad"

-Gumo….

Gakupo deslizo su mano dentro de la camisa de gumo

-Yo quisiera a cambio….

Hubo un silencio incomodo por unos segundos

-Quiero que….que te parece si desayunamos juntos?

-Gakupo….claro, está bien

Lo dijo de su forma normal y alegre de siempre,gakupo se sorprendió por esto, no podía creer que no hubiera tenido otra reacción,gakupo le devolvió sus gafas ,después se dirigieron a la cocina, al llegar, era algo irónico que solo ellos dos estuvieran ahí, de todos los vocaloids de la casa ,ninguno estaba en la cocina, sólo ellos dos

Gakupo estaba algo nervioso por eso

-ehhh¡ cereal ,sí, eso, está bien si comemos cereal?

-Pfff…..odio el cereal

-A, come lo que quieras claro, por mi está bien, yo me conformo con cereal

Se podía notar claramente lo nervioso que estaba gakupo

-Creo que comeré algo de fruta

Gakupo se servía en un tazón algo de cereal con leche, le temblaba la mano, por algo de curiosidad volteo a ver a gumo,vio que se sento en la mesa y agarro un manzana ,gakupo agarro el tazón y se sento al lado de gumo, gakupo lo miraba en cada momento ,cosa que a gumo no le molestaba en lo absoluto ,al terminar su manzana la trato de tira al basurero sin levantarse, haciendo que entrara perfectamente.

-Ja¡ toma esa

-Definitivamente actúas como un niño

-No podía evitarlo, tenía que hacerlo… hum…aun no estoy lleno, aaa una banana estará bien, luego tomare una ducha….

Gumo tomo una de la frutera y la empezó a comer, gakupo al verlo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, para gakupo,la forma en que lo comía raramente se veía de una fora sensual y provocativa, sin dejar de mirar la boca de gumo

"No puede ser, primero la cocina y después esto, acaso esto es algún tipo de prueba?"

-Oye, estás bien?

-Q-que? Si claro

Gakupo para intentar entretenerse miro a todos lados,y se sorprendio al ver una nota en la nevera, sé levanto, y la fue a ver, la verdad no le importaba, sólo quería distraerse para dejar de excitarse viendo a gumo de esa forma.

Al leerlo se sorprendi mucho,estaría la razón d porque todo estaba tan raro en la casa

"Nos fuimos a las aguas termales, estoy segura de que teto les haya avisado, teníamos que irnos, ya era muy tarde,traten de alcanzarnos viniendo en bus,si es que quieren, teto de seguro les dijo la dirección cuando los vio –Miku"

No podía ser verdad, acaso teto había visto lo que gakupo le hizo a gumo y por esa razón se sentía un poco raro decirlo?

-G-gumo…

-Eh?

-Encontré una nota, los demás no están en casa, al parecer fueron a las aguas termales….

-A, no que suerte que no me dijeron, odio salir de casa, es muy fatigoso, una vez acompañe a mi hermana y a rin a hacer la compras, y yo llevaba todo, nyaaa, tan solo recordarlo me estresa, tomaré la ducha ahora…

Decía mientras hacia un pucherito

-Claro, te espero aquí

-Gakupo…..podrías…podrías acompañarme?, para ser sincero, el saber que estoy solo en la casa….me da un poco de miedo

-Claro, no hay problema

-Los dos se dirigieron nuevamente al cuarto, estando una vez ahí, gumo se fue a la ducha, y gakupo iba detrás de el

-E-espera, creo que me puedo bañar solo, está bien si esperas afuera?

-A, claro

-Gracias….

Gumo se enero en el baño dejando a gakupo afuera

"No puedo creerlo, como pude pensar en meterme a la bañera con él? a, justo ahora eta a lado se está pared, con su piel toda desnuda y a punto de…pero qué demonios? Estoy a punto de convertirme en un pervertido, tendré que recurrir a distraer mi mente de nuevo, si¡ eso estará bien ,ehh ,que are cuando salga de la ducha? Que haríamos el resto de la tarde?..."

Gakupo se puso a pensar un poco serio sobre eso, que haría con un chico de 17 años, sólo ellos dos toda la tarde…

"Ahora que lo pienso….Teto me había regalado algunas películas a las que fingió interés, para que no se sintiera mal, eso servirá para pasar el rato, mejor las voy a buscar ahora…"

Gakupo fu a su habitación, ya ahí no tenía la mínima idea de en qué lugar estaría, y llamar a teto en esta circunstancia, sería molestoso para ella interrumpirla cuando se está divirtiendo, gakupo se puso a buscar en todas partes, primero desordeno todos sus cajones, después revisó su librero por si los habría dejado ahí, revisó todo su cuarto, hasta que por fin las encontró, estaban debajo de su cama.


End file.
